Shinobi of Vengeance
by naruto4life242
Summary: After the three year training trip, Naruto Uzumaki has returned. But he is not the same brash and loud brat that he was before he left. He has found out about the secrets that Konoha hid from him and he is back for vengeance. Uzumakicest. Naruto Harem. KakaIru yaoi and some past mentions of NaruSasu Yaoi but thats about it.
1. Chapter 1 : Metamorphosis

Chapter 1: Metamorphosis

Hey guys this is my attempt at a fanfic. I will be uploading 2 new chapters every weekend. Please review and let me know what i can improve on.

metamorphosis

ˌmɛtəˈmɔːfəsɪs,ˌmɛtəmɔːˈfəʊsɪs/

a change of the form or nature of a thing or person into a completely different one

 **General POV**

A sparrow took off from its perch on the roof of a tower it called home. It circled around the large structure, taking in the large kanji for Fire on the side of the building. As it reached the front door at the base of the tower, two figures standing still beside the door flicked their wrists, sending a couple of kunai in the direction of the bird. In an expert display of speed, the bird flitted past the miniature knives and took off down the nearest street. It sped past the various shops and humans walking about. A blob of pink fluff caught its peripherals and it turned to identify the anomaly. A female human came into view and it immediately turned its head back to continue down its original path. From what it remembered about this human, she was quick to anger and had the strength of an elephant. Many of its now destroyed nests could attest to her strength. The sparrow briefly remembered a boy with dark spiky hair. It was a pity it never spotted the boy after that one time a few years ago. His hair would have made the perfect nest. Suddenly, the bird met its demise by crashing against a large structure at the end of the road and cracking its neck in the process.

At the base of the structure, two chunins snapped their heads up, sharply awakened.

"Hey Izumo, what do you think that was?" one of the chunins asked blearily.

"Probably a bird or something. Just shut the hell up and go back to sleep, Kotetsu" the chunin named Izumo replied and leaned his head back onto the table.

"That was how Uchiha Itachi and Kisame Hoshigaki entered the village. You're lucky the Hokage's seat was unoccupied at the time or we would be in jail right now." Kotetsu chided and looked around.

Two shadows loomed over them and Kotetsu immediately tensed, expecting a repeat of the last incident.

"Hoho! So that's how those two managed to get in. After interrogating our barrier team for so long, I can't believe we forgot to check with the guards at the gate." The larger of the two men stated haughtily.

"Uh-huh. Can you imagine what Tsunade will do when she finds out about this? Ufufufufu!" the shorter one cackled.

By this time, Izumo had awoken and heard everything that had been spoken. Once he recognised the person who was addressing them, he turned to Kotetsu and nodded. Both of them prostrated before the two figures.

"Forgive us Jiraiya-Sama!" they shouted in unison.

"Ufufufufu that depends! Do you still have those pictures of Mitarashi Anko I told you to take?" Jiraiya asked, his eyes becoming starry.

Suddenly, the shorter of the two pulled out from his back a two-foot wooden stick with iron ends and swung it like a golf club… right into Jiraiya's nuts. A loud crack was heard along with a feminine shriek.

"Ero-sennin! Don't you dare talk about Anko-chan like that! Like she's just a slut anyone can take advantage of!" the teen yelled.

Jiraiya immediately jumped up from his foetal position and gave a serious look to the teen.

"Relax, gaki. I was just kidding. I know for a fact that she's still a virgin." Chuckling at the teen's gaping face, Jiraiya continued "Sarutobi-sensei, Kakashi, Kurenai and I have been keeping an eye on her ever since we rescued her from one of Hebi-teme's labs. Everytime she got wasted, either Kakashi, Kurenai or I will be close by to bring her home. So don't worry. You can still share your first time with your girlfriend ufufufu."

The teen pulled back his hood and revealed sunkissed blond hair reaching down to his shoulders.

"Yeah yeah whatever. My bad." He grumbled. He then looked straight at Jiraiya and pointed at him. "Wait! What did you mean when you said you were keeping an eye on her?!" The tall man started laughing nervously.

"Now, now, Naruto. It wasn't what you think.."

"You perverted bastard! You were peeking on her weren't you?!" Naruto yelled. He then charged at the man who took off running towards the large tower at the centre of the village.

Izumo and Kotetsu turned to each other and thanked whatever god that took pity on them that Jiraiya and Naruto forgot about their incident. As they took their seats beside the gate again, a pink haired girl came running up to them, followed by three other shorter kids.

 **Sakura POV**

Haruno Sakura left her house with a skip in her step that morning. The reason? Her favourite blond was returning that day. She had stared at her reflection for almost half an hour that morning, flattening her dress and smoothing her hair. As she delivered her medical reports at the hospital, she reminisced on the past three years without the blond. It had taken her a while. But after she had registered the fact that Sasuke was gone and was not coming back, her attention had turned to the one who had been vying for it ever since she remembered. She had gone over her memories of Naruto and had realised that while he had saved her many times without expecting anything in return, she had done absolutely nothing for him. Tears still filled her eyes every time she remembered beating on Naruto when he asked her out or even spoke to her as she had viewed it as a way for Naruto to distract her from Sasuke.

However, the most drastic wake-up call had been when she had gone to the post office to check if she had received her monthly letter from Naruto. What she didn't expect to find, was Anko Mitarashi, the Snake Mistress of Konoha, opening up a letter addressed to her but with Naruto's easily distinguishable handwriting writing on the envelope. She tried to sneak a glance at the contents of the letter but the purple-haired jounin easily noticed it and pulled the letter back.

 **Flashback Start**

 _"What do you want, Haruno?" Anko sneered._

 _"Is that a letter from Naruto?" Sakura ignored the rude question and asked._

 _"So what if it is? I think I am entitled to receive letters from my boyfriend"_

 _Sakura's mouth was hanging open and her heart stopped beating for that moment._

 _"B-b-boyfriend?"_

 _"Oh relax, Miss Hokage's Apprentice. He's not my boyfriend…"_

 _Sakura let out a sigh and relief flooded her heart._

 _"…yet" Anko finished._

 _Sakura returned to her gaping expression again but this time was able to voice out more words._

 _"W-why? Why would you want to date Naruto?!" She more or less yelled._

 _"Why wouldn't anyone? In fact I was quite surprised to find out that he was single during the chunin exams. He had a nice personality, a cute set of whiskers, a little short but he more than made up for it with his muscular body." Anko smirked and replied_

 _Sakura could not come up with a retort to everything Anko said and had to admit that it was true. However, she wouldn't back down. She was the Hokage's apprentice and she would be damned if she let some random woman catch Naruto before she did._

 _"Well then I guess you've got some competition after all. Because if you think that I'm just gonna let Naruto go without a fight, you're in for a big surprise." Sakura replied and walked out of the post office, leaving a wide-eyed Anko behind._

 **Flashback End**

"Sakura. Sakura!" Shizune yelled, shaking Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, Shizune. I guess I'm just excited about Naruto's return" Sakura whispered the last part which did not go unnoticed by the black haired woman.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? According to Tsunade-sama, he should be back anytime now."

*Zikt*

Shizune blinked as Sakura vanished in a flash.

"I need to check with Tsunade-sama if she let Sakura look at the Hiraishin scrolls while she was drunk" she muttered and made her way to the next ward.

 _Konoha Gate_

After running into the Konohamaru Corps, she continued down to the gates where she caught sight of Izumo and Kotetsu dozing off at the guard booth. As she neared them, both of them lifted their hands and pointed towards the Hokage tower saying "The blond menace is heading towards the Hokage tower. You just missed him." In unison. In another flash, Sakura was gone again leaving the three genins and two chunins blinking.

Once again, they failed to notice another shadow walking past them as the hooded figure entered the gates. The robed figure made its way into the village, blond fringes with red tips splaying out over his forehead. The aura he was emitting ensured that any civilian made sure to stay out of his way while some shinobi looked at him, concerned and curious as to his identity. Suddenly, he took off with a leap and landed on a chimney near-by. Looking up at the large cliff with five faces engraved onto it, he smiled, revealing large canines and whisker marks on each cheek.

" **Hehehe! I guess it's time for the people of Konoha to realise why they should fear the Kyuubi eh, Yondaime~tou-san**?" the teen cackled and turned to face the Hokage tower.

 _Roof of Hokage Tower_

Naruto finally caught up with the Gama-sennin and tackled him onto to roof. It had taken him a while and he could sense that he was running out of chakra. Apparently Jiraiya had the same thoughts.

"Careful, gaki. You're only a shadow clone. You don't wanna dispel while briefing Tsunade-hime do you?"

The shadow clone just grumbled in acknowledgement and turned to look at the village. A speck of blond caught his eyes and when he turned to look, an evil grin spread across his face. He realised that the figure was looking up at him as well. With an imperceptible nod to each other, they proclaimed out loud.

 _Roof of Hokage Tower/ Chimney of random building_

"Look **out** , Kono **ha**! Uzumaki **Naruto** has **returned**!" the boisterous voice merged with the evil cackle scaring many villagers out of their wits


	2. Chapter 2 : Revelations

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

revelation

rɛvəˈleɪʃ(ə)n

a surprising and previously unknown fact that has been disclosed to others.

As Naruto walked down the streets with his hood pulled back, many of the villagers began to take notice of him and put two and two together to discover his identity. Naruto snorted. The blond hair and whisker marks should have been a dead giveaway. _Well what else can I expect from dumb civilians?_ He thought. He was also aware of his stalkers and he made his way to the nearest training field. If he hadn't been as good a shinobi as he was he would have been incinerated at that very moment by a fireball heading his way.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** " A voice called out.

Naruto easily dodged the ball of fire by leaping to his right and whipping out his kunai. In response, five figures appeared in front of him, each wearing masks with animal faces printed on them. The last one to land had his hand in the Tiger seal, showing that he had fired the jutsu.

"Stop, stranger! In the name of Konoha you are hereby under arrest for trespassing without confirming your identity with the gate guards. You will be subjected to investigations, after which if you are cleared of all suspicion, will be released. Now surrender peacefully and we won't have to hurt you!" the ANBU in the middle wearing a rabbit mask stated.

When they looked back at the teen, they found him napping with some drool leaking from his mouth. When Naruto realised that the ANBU was done, his eyes snapped open.

"*Yawn* are you finally done, Usagi-san? By the time you finished the speech I could have caused some serious damage to the village through explosive tags." He stated with a matter-of-fact tone.

The ANBU had no visible reaction but if one noticed carefully, they would have seen his fists clench tighter. With that, on an unknown signal, the five ANBU spread apart, surrounding the blond, each of them already running through hand seals. With a fanged grin, Naruto cracked his knuckle and ran through his own seals.

" **Doton: Tsuchi Kairo (Earth Release: Earth Corridor)"**

The earth around Naruto rose up to enclose him in a cavern. The other four ANBU then leapt to the opening of the cavern and fired their own jutsu.

" **Katon: Karyu Endan** **(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)** "

" **Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)** "

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** "

" **Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)** "

An inferno came down towards him, amplified by the wind jutsu. Naruto lowered his head, chuckled and held his hand up in the Ram seal.

" **Doton: Ganban Kyu (Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin)"** the last ANBU finished.

The two sides of the cavern then slammed towards the centre, targeting to crush anything or in this case, anyone, in between the walls.

 _Meanwhile, at the Hokage Tower_

"So what level do you think Naruto is at, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked, glaring at the blond in question. He had woken her up from her drunken stupor by screaming in her ear.  
"That depends. Without the Kyuubi's chakra, he is at Kakashi's level right now. **With** the Kyuubi's chakra he can go toe to toe with me…" Jiraiya replied before being interrupted.

"Well you can still use.." Tsunade was interrupted as well

"…when I'm using Sage mode" Jiraiya finished.

"W-w-WHAT?!" Tsunade yelled.

Jiraiya sighed and continued "He has made some sort of deal with the Kyuubi which he **still** has yet to tell me about..." At this, he shot a glare at Naruto "… and he can now access up to five tails of its chakra without succumbing to its rage."

 **Flashback Start**

" **RARRGH** " _the roar sent Jiraiya flying back ten yards, the two toads on his shoulders sticking to him with chakra._

 _Naruto stood in front of him, his body encased in a red shroud of chakra, his eyes slitted, his fangs jutting out of his lips and his whisker marks becoming more defined. However, the most obvious clue as to the source of his state was the five chakra tails sprouting out from his back._

" _Jiraiya-chan, we need to do a collaboration jutsu in order to take him down" the male elder toad said._

" _Alright Pa, Ma, give me oil!" Jiraiya yelled as the two toads then shot oil at Naruto._

" _ **Katon: Gamayu Endan**_ _ **(Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)**_ _" He shouted, igniting the oil with his flames._

 _As the flames washed over Naruto, Jiraiya heaved a sigh of relief and started walking towards the smoking body in the centre of the field. As he reached within 10 metres of the teen, a wave of red chakra shot out from him, sending Jiraiya flying back once again. The winds picked up and the killing intent emitted would have caused a chunin to have fallen unconscious. Jiraiya was one of the Sannin however, and merely squinted his eyes to observe the blond and when he noticed, his eyes widened. A sixth tail was sprouting out and the sage knew he had to stop him before it completely formed or even_ he _might not be able to._

 _As he made a dash towards the boy, a sudden sharp pain in his abdomen caught his attention. What he saw made his eyes widen even further. A chakra tail was sticking out from his abdomen. The two elder toads gasped and swiped the seal from Jiraiya's hands. They then sped towards the boy, dodging the chakra tails' attempts at mutilating them. Finally, Pa managed to slap the seal onto the boy's forehead. Immediately, the red chakra shot back into Naruto and he slumped over into unconsciousness. The two toads gathered the sage and his apprentice and vanished in a poof of smoke, leaving a completely destroyed field behind._

 **Flashback End**

Tsunade rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. "Well I still cannot just have him skip the Chunin rank without proper reason and.."

"Let me fight Kakashi then. If I beat him, you assign me the rank of Jonin. Acceptable?" Naruto interrupted.

Tsunade looked at Naruto's determined face and Jiraiya's nonchalant expression and sighed.

"Alright then. I guess this is a good way for…"

 **BOOM**

Tremors shook the Hokage tower and a large spike of chakra was felt. Naruto's face immediately went ashen and to the surprise of Tsunade and Shizune, he poofed, indicating that he had dispelled.

"Ji-rai-ya! Was that a shadow clone I have been speaking to all this while?!" Tsunade gritted out

Jiraiya laughed nervously "Ha-ha! Tsunade-hime, don't you think we should check what caused that chakra spike?"

Casting a withering look at him, the Hokage leapt from the balcony of her office, Jiraiya in tow, aiming to throttle whoever disturbed her peaceful afternoon.

 _Training Ground 18_

"Did we get him?" Neko, the cat-masked ANBU asked.

"I doubt it. If this is who I think it is, there is no way he would go down so easily." Usagi replied, looking around for any signs.

"Those were some great fireworks, Usagi-san! Maybe you should head into the gunpowder industry instead!" a voice sounded behind them.

As they turned, they saw Tora get pulled into the ground up to his head as the teen they had attacked earlier appeared from the ground.

" **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)** "

With a bored look, Naruto stated "If this is the quality of Konoha's ANBU, I'm not surprised that Suna and Oto managed to invade without much resistance."

Usagi clenched his fists and gritted his teeth and ran through six hand seals ending with the Tiger seal.

" **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Pheonix Sage Fire Technique)"**

As the smaller fireballs headed towards Naruto, Neko ran through her own set of five hand seals ending with the Snake seal.

" **Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)** " she yelled, a gust of wind increasing the size of the fireballs.

" **Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)** " Naruto whispered with only the Dog seal made as a rock wall rose from the ground and negated the threat posed by the fireballs.

As the wall sank back to the ground, Naruto ran through a set of hand seals ending with Dragon as a dragon head made of mud rose from the ground and fired mud balls at the four remaining ANBU.

" **Doton: Doryudan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)** "

Neko and Usagi were already in the air from when they noticed him running through handseals. When Hebi and Inu tried to dodge they found that they were submerged up to their knees in mud. They heard a voice behind them and turned around them to find another Naruto with his hand in the Tiger seal.

" **Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)** "

What they hadn't noticed was that when Naruto raised the wall, he had conjured a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) and had burrowed underground to appear behind the ANBU. As the two ANBU closed their eyes and waited for the impacts, a green blur sped across the field and smashed through the mud balls with its fists. The blur came to a stop beside the ANBU to reveal the Hokage in all her glory. She had a mutinous expression on her face which did not change in the slightest when Jiraiya and Sakura landed beside her. She took in the attire of the stranger. He was wearing a hooded black trench coat with red stripes on the sleeves. The trench coat extended to his knees and parted at the centre to reveal a well-sculpted body. Defined pectorals as well as abs made themselves known on his torso. He was wearing maroon pants along with a pair of wooden geta on his feet. All in all, if this man was not a stranger posing a threat on Konoha, Tsunade would have blushed. To her left, Sakura was already blushing and comparing this man to Naruto.

"As the Godaime Hokage I demand that you reveal your identity!" She shouted. Inwardly, she was shocked that this person not only took down three of her ANBU but also knew one of Jiraiya's personal jutsu, the **Yomi Numa** , as well as a kinjutsu of Konoha, the Kage Bunshin. Beside her, Jiraiya sighed, knowing the identity of the culprit.

Chuckling, Naruto pulled back his hood and smiled "Hisashiburi, _baachan._ "

"N-n-naruto?" Tsunade stammered. She could not believe that this boy, no, _man,_ was the loud and brash brat she once knew who didn't do anything but throw around kage bunshin and Rasengans (Spiralling Sphere) along with no proper taijutsu style. This Naruto obviously had a vast array of jutsu and kept his calm during fights, allowing him to gauge his opponent's fighting style and how best to counter them, as evident of the three ANBU who were incapacitated during the fight.

"…" Sakura was shocked. This blond Adonis in front of her was the one she had been thinking of the most in the past three years.

"My, my, you look as beautiful as ever, Tsunade-chan. If it wasn't for the fact that the age difference would make **you** feel uncomfortable, I would ask you out for dinner." Naruto stated, with a full on charming smile. Inside his mind, a female voice cackled as he laid his moves on the woman.

This time, Tsunade could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She could not come up with a retort to that and was just left sputtering. Beside her, Sakura was feeling a little upset that he hadn't noticed her yet. On her other side, Jiraiya did not know whether to feel proud or upset with Naruto; proud that Naruto was charming women so well, upset that the woman he had loved for so long was blushing after looking at his apprentice.

"W-What are you doing, fighting with my ANBU?!" Tsunade regained her senses and demanded.

"Well I was just making my way to your office when these ANBU thought that they could attack me without consequences. I just showed them that they should take their training more seriously instead, though Neko and Usagi I have yet to properly fight." Naruto casually stated.

"Grrrr! Get to my office! **NOW!** And you five, get yourselves patched up and I want a report as to why five ANBU could not subdue a single _genin._ "

Naruto mock saluted and vanished in a swirl of dust, the five ANBU following soon after.

Tsunade looked around for Shizune and when she noticed that she was not present, she turned to Sakura.

"Sakura! Get me a bottle of sake right now and bring it to my office!"

"B-But Shishou! I don't think…" Sakura stammered.

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO THINK! I AM ASKING YOU TO FOLLOW AN ORDER! NOW GO!" Tsunade yelled, inwardly hoping it would work.

"Hai Shishou!" and Sakura ran off.

She then turned to Jiraiya who was looking at her pleadingly. She just sighed and turned to the direction in which Sakura had run.

"MAKE IT TWO BOTTLES!"


	3. Chapter 3 : Disposition

**Chapter 3: Disposition**

 **This chapter is going to have some Yaoi but I have placed warnings before each scene. Don't worry, Naruto is not going to be banging guys all the way. He is slightly bisexual in this story but is mostly straight. He will have a harem of women but will bang a few guys here and there.**

Disposition

dɪspəˈzɪʃ(ə)n

a person's inherent qualities of mind and character

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. If I did own Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would have died during Shippuden.

 _Hokage Tower_

The female sannin flickered into the office and bore witness to Naruto sitting at the Hokage's desk, wearing her robes and hat, working on some paperwork. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the robes and hat definitely suited him. It looked like it was tailored just for him, the contours around his hip and back sewed to perfection while his torso and arms stretched the robes just enough to show his developing, tanned, _gorgeous, delicious - NO! BAD TSUNADE! NO THINKING ABOUT HIS MUSCLES LIKE THAT! Even though they look scrumptious enough to trace and lick till he – STOP! –_ chest and yet not enough to strain the material. His head popped up to identify the intruder (ironic) and his lips curved upwards slightly. Suddenly, Tsunade realised that Naruto was no more at her desk. She gasped when she felt a warm breath on her ear.

"Tsunade-hime, if you wanted to stare at me, it is only fair if I can admire you as well." A husky voice said from beside her ear, making her shudder. A tough, muscled set of pectorals pushed against her back. With a quick elbow to his stomach, earning just a grunt, she pushed him back and turned around. What she saw made heat rise to her face as she pinched her nose to prevent the oncoming nosebleed. Naruto was standing there, his body facing away, one foot on tiptoe, one hand on his cheeks which were a shade of pink and the Hokage robes parted to show his torso. His pants were pulled down till the top of his pubic hair could be seen.

"Tsunade-sama…" He then looked straight at her, his wide blue innocent (yeah right) eyes piercing her "Did you want to get me here alone," at this, his cheeks turned a brighter pink and he averted his face but kept his eyes on her "to show me a different form of 'Master-Subordinate' relationship?" he finished.

Tsunade could not hold it in anymore and blasted off with a giant nosebleed. This was the scene that Jiraiya and Sakura shunshined (Body Flicker) into the room to see; Tsunade lying unconscious on her chair with blood streaming down her nose and Naruto wearing the hokage robes doing a victory dance.

"Take that, you old hag! REVENGE IS MINE!" He screamed with his fist pumped upwards.

Jiraiya realised what had happened and started giggling, pulling out his trusty notebook. _Ufufufu this could be my next big story! A female army commander is seduced by a front-line soldier. I can't wait to-_ "OW!" he was cut off by Sakura catching on to his train of thought and slamming her fist on his head.

"Shishou! What is going on here?!"

Hearing her apprentice's words, Tsunade snapped out of her stupor and glared at Naruto, albeit with a blush, the blond in question innocently playing with his kunai.

"I'll get you back for that, gaki." She growled.

Naruto just gave a toothy grin and stretched his arm out, his fingers making a 'V' sign.

"Now, explain why you had to send a clone to debrief me. Do you not have the basic courtesy to speak to your commander in person?" Tsunade spoke, her voice rising steadily.

Naruto's face suddenly turned serious, his eyes were blank but if one looked closely enough, they could see the fires of rage burn.

"Not before you explain to me why you kept my parentage from me." He retorted, folding his arms.

Tsunade's face turned ashen and she looked to Jiraiya for support. What she expected to find, was not to be as he just sighed and pulled his robe to the side, revealing a lightning shaped scar on his abs.

"This is what he gave me when I tried to explain to him, Tsunade. As much as I hate to say it, you have to take your fair share of the blame."

 **Flashback Start**

" _HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME, JIRAIYA! You had no right, NO RIGHT, TO DENY ME THIS!" Naruto screamed._

 _Jiraiya opened his mouth to speak but was cut off again._

" _AND WHERE WERE YOU? SPENDING HALF YOUR TIME ON CARRYING OUT YOUR INFAMOUS RESEARCH AND THE OTHER HALF SLEEPING AROUND_ _ **WITH WHORES**_ _"_

 _Jiraiya could have sworn that he heard a second voice yelling; one which was very familiar to him and reminded him of a red-haired she-devil._

" _I was told by Sarutobi-sensei that you were well taken care of! How was I to know about your status? And I was working on my spy network as well as –"_

" _ENOUGH EXCUSES, YOU BASTARD! NOW LET ME SHOW YOU WHY YOU SHOULDN'T MESS WITH ME/_ _ **ME**_ _!"_

 _With that, red chakra started bubbling around Naruto and he shot off towards Jiraiya_

 **Flashback End**

Tsunade sighed. "I see. Well, Naruto I will admit my fault and ask for your forgiveness. I was supposed to inform you of your parentage three years ago when you became a Chunin. It was your father's wish that it be done as such. But as to why I did not come back for you, Sarutobi-sensei told me that you would be taken care of and would come to no harm. Besides, you weren't told due to the fact that your father had a lot of enemies and they would no doubt try to assassinate you."

"Sakura, please leave us alone for now." Naruto quietly said, his bangs covering his eyes.

Sakura, who up till now had been completely lost, was startled at the polite dismissal that Naruto gave. She opened her mouth to argue but a look Tsunade shot her told her to listen to him. She bowed and left quickly.

"Same for the ANBU in this room." Naruto continued, still facing downwards.

With a snap from their commander, the ANBU quickly leapt out the balcony, taking point outside the office, ready to defend their leader.

"Did he really say that I was well taken care of? Have you looked at my medical records?" Naruto quietly asked.

"Of course, Naruto. I make it a point to look through all my shinobis' records."

"I meant the one sealed under your desk. Not the biased one at the hospital."

Tsunade gasped and quickly channelled chakra to her fingers and tapping the underside of her desk. A click was heard and a compartment slid out to reveal a file; a medical one. The blonde woman flipped through the pages and as she went further, her face turned even paler.

"186 Assassination attempts. 34 kidnaps. 26 tortures. 1 sexual abuse. 1 attempted rape." She read out.

"I was almost raped, Tsunade. RAPED! If an enemy had caught me, the most they would have done was either kill me directly, or torture me first and then kill me. Now tell me, Tsunade. Who are my bigger enemies; Outsiders or Konoha?"

 _Warning! Sexual gay scene ahead! No penetration but other forms of abuse. Please skip to the end of the flashback if you do not wish to read it!_

 **Flashback Start**

 _Naruto could barely breathe as he was forced to take short breaths between thrusts. He was on all fours, his wrists and ankles tied up. He was also butt naked. The reason for his choking was the naked man in front of him, grabbing his head by the chin and hair and thrusting his member into Naruto's mouth. Tears streamed down the blond's face as he started to choke._

" _Thaaat's right, Kyuubi. Right there. How does it feel to be humiliated by the very people you tried and failed to eradicate? I'm sure my wife would count this as justice served for murdering her." The man moaned, unaware of the boy's impending strangulation._

" _NNGH!" Naruto's muffled scream came out, echoing around the small and dark room he was in._

" _Yeah… I'm gonna cum right down your throat... And then, I'm gonna pound that tight virgin ass of yours till it bleeds… Yes… Yes! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!"_

 _With a sharp thrust which sent his member down Naruto's throat, he came directly into Naruto's tight canal. As he pulled out, Naruto breathed in heavily, trying to catch his breath, and laid his head down onto the ground, leaving his bum sticking out in the air. Suddenly, the feeling of something prodding his anus caused his eyes to widen and his head to perk up._

" _NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE-mmph!" A rag was shoved in his mouth as the object, now identified as the man's dick, continued to prod his hole._

' _Someone please save me!' he pleaded in his mind._

 _Just before the man could thrust in, the wall beside him exploded, sending him flying and Naruto crashing to the ground. Just before Naruto lost consciousness, he caught sight of three figures, each wearing masks; one Cat mask, one Dog mask and one Snake mask._

 **Flashback End**

Naruto clenched his fist as he recollected the incident. Tsunade was in tears as she read through the file on his rescue and his statements.

'What were you doing, Sensei!?' she thought.

"I am so sorry, Naruto. I cannot offer you any valid reasons as to my abandonment. I was sick of the village after my brother, Nawaki, and my best friend, Dan, died. I thought I could trust Sarutobi." Tsunade pleaded.

Naruto was silent for a minute, then turned his head, "Meet me at Training Ground 43. 5 o' clock. Don't be late." He then vanished with only a gust of wind showing that he had utilised a Kaze-Shunshin.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya with her mouth agape. "Did he just challenge me to a fight? Does he have a death-wish or is he a masochist?"

Jiraiya shook his head and said "You would do well not to underestimate him, Hime. After all, everyone knows that I am the strongest of the Sannin and if he could injure me to this level…"

Tsunade snapped her mouth back shut and glared out of the window "Well if he thinks that I am gonna be easy to beat, he's got another thing coming!"

Jiraiya sighed and was about to shunshin out when he remembered something that Tsunade had said.

"WAIT! Dan was your best friend?!" He yelled, causing Tsunade to stiffen and then chuckle sheepishly.

"Slip of my tongue?"

 _ **Warning! A little bit of KakaIru and NaruSasu Yaoi coming up! Skip to end of chapter if you feel uncomfortable!**_

 _Outside Iruka's apartment_

Naruto appeared outside the door and gave a knock. As he waited for Iruka to open the door, he reminisced upon the times when he and Iruka had eaten ramen together or Iruka chasing him around the village for one of his pranks. After a minute, he knocked again. When he did not get a response again, he turned to leave when he heard a thump from inside the apartment, followed by a long, drawn-out yell that sounded like Iruka's. Without a second thought, Naruto shunshined into the apartment. He looked around to see that everything was fine. Another thump and short yell emanated from the bedroom. Assuming the worst, Naruto shunshined into the room, kunai drawn, to a sight that had him frozen.

 **Lemon Start**

On the bed was Kakashi lying on his back with his ever present face mask. However , on top of him was what shocked Naruto. Iruka was gyrating his hips on Kakashi's pelvis. The part that stunned him, was that both of them were naked, and while Iruka's penis was clearly visible, Kakashi's was not. This clearly indicated to Naruto that it was stored in a place that gave Iruka pleasure. A bounce from Iruka revealed that Kakashi's dick was sheathed inside his ass.

"Kakashi… This feels so good! Oh God I'm gonna cum!" Iruka moaned, still unaware of the stunned spectator.

Kakashi on the other hand, had noticed Naruto the moment he shunshined into the room but decided to traumatise his cute student one more time, for old-time's sake.

"Hmm.. Iru-kun! You're so tight around me. I'm gonna fill your cute little butt with so much cum that its gonna leak."

Iruka moaned even louder at his lover's dirty talk.

"Kashi-kun! I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming!" He then proceeded to shoot his sperms onto the white-haired man's chest and abs. Kakashi thrust upwards a few more times and with a grunt, deposited his load into the brown-haired man's rectum.

A loud crash followed and Iruka looked up to see a man sized hole in his wall along with a trail of blood on the floor.

"What was that Kashi-kun?"

Kakashi sighed in content "Just our favourite blond catching us in our act of intimacy."

Iruka nodded his head and laid it on the chest below him. When the words finally registered, his head shot up and he pushed off Kakashi, quickly gathering his clothes.

"Where are you going, Iru-kun? Aren't you tired?"

"Shut up, you idiot! You noticed Naruto in the room and you didn't stop?! Now I've got to explain to him why I was sleeping with his sensei!" As Iruka finally managed to pick up all his clothes (some torn), he proceeded to walk into the bathroom.

"Remember to clean that cute little butt of yours, Iru-kun! It's leaking!" Kakashi reminded Iruka.

The brunet just blushed and ran into the bathroom.

 **Lemon End**

Outside the apartment building, Naruto was half-unconscious and laying in a heap with blood gushing from his nose. A memory entered his mind of him and another brunet in a similar state.

 **Lemon Flashback Start**

" _mmm… yeah… Just like that, Naruto!" A voice yelled out in a particular room in the Uchiha Estate._

" _Dear Kami, Sasu-kun! Your ass is so tight I just want to keep my dick there forever, dattebayo!" another higher pitched voice yelled,_

 _Inside the room, a black-haired 15 year old was lying on his stomach, grunting in pleasure as the blond behind him pounded his butt. Black spots filled his vision as Naruto repeatedly brushed his prostate with his dick, the action sending sparks through his body. He had already cummed three times, his most recent ejaculation taking place a minute ago when he was on his knees and Naruto was ramming into his ass. However, Naruto had not cummed yet. Whether it was to show gratitude at making him cum or his Uchiha pride at being satisfying even in bed, Sasuke was determined to make the blond cum. Suddenly, with a pleasure-filled moan that sent Sasuke's dick painfully ramrod straight again, semen gushed out into Sasuke's tight canal._

 _While Sasuke relished in the warmth filling his butt, he still groaned._

" _Dobe, I thought I warned you not to cum inside again. It took me an hour to get everything out."_

 _Not hearing a response, he lifted his head from the pillow and was about to bitch at Naruto again when he stiffened. A flexible appendage was prodding at his anus and he turned his head to look behind him and what he saw, along with the pleasurable feeling, almost sent him into another orgasm. What sent him over the edge was when Naruto lightly squeezed his balls and penetrated his asshole with his tongue. Another two spurts of sperm hit the bed as the semen in his ass began to leak out, directly onto Naruto's tongue._

 _Another fifteen minutes and one more orgasm later, Sasuke could easily say that his ass had never felt cleaner._

" _There you go! All done! In fifteen minutes no less! I'm such a genius, dattebayo! You know you should appre-mmph!" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke slamming his lips against his._

 _As they lay down on the bed, Sasuke's head on Naruto's chest (and Naruto's hand dangerously close to Sasuke's sore butthole), Sasuke sighed._

" _Arigato, Naruto."_

 **Lemon Flashback End**


	4. Chapter 4 : Recollections

**Chapter 4: Recollections**

 **This chapter contains a long ass flashback. I hate Kishimoto for making Naruto so underpowered. I mean c'mon, this guy has the strongest being in his gut and he behaves like a retarded kid on steroids (anyone remember crack kid? YAAAAAA!). I am making him a little more mature. And just so everyone knows, I am giving Naruto an affinity which most people disregard as useless. He has already shown his affinity in Chapter 2. So enjoy the chapter and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto.**

Tsunade slammed her head on her desk sending the pile of papers dangerously close to the edge.

"Why the hell did I take this job?" She groaned.

Shizune popped her head into the door and said "because you took a sucker bet against Naruto and lost?"

"Grrr… Don't remind me."

 **Flashback Start**

" _I bet I can beat you with just one finger, gaki. You're in over your head." Tsunade cracked her knuckles and stuck her index finger out._

 _Naruto smirked "And what are the stakes, baa-chan?"_

" _If you win, I'll take your offer and head back to that accursed village to become its leader. If you lose, however, you have to give up your dreams on being Hokage_ **.** _How's that?" Tsunade smirked in return. She had no doubt that she would kick the little upstart's cute butt – wait. Cute?_

" _Bring it on then, baa-chan" With that Naruto leapt forward and drove his fist towards her sternum._

 _With a side-step, Tsunade dodged and nailed his torso with a finger-uppercut. Waiting for his groan, she did not expect a poof of smoke and a roundhouse kick targeting her head from behind. With a duck, she attempted a leg sweep which he jumped over. Naruto then extended his left leg, leaving her no choice but to block. The force of the kick sent her skidding back a few metres. She looked at her forearms to see a purple bruise springing up. 'Note; remember to channel chakra to limbs when blocking his strikes. He hits like a fucking rhino' she thought and healed her arms immediately._

" _Is that it, baa-chan? Ero-sennin! I landed a hit on her! You lose the bet! Let's head back to Konoha so you can become Hokage." Naruto turned to Jiraiya and yelled. What he did not expect, was a finger-flick to his forehead sending him flying about ten metres away. But Tsunade did not stop there. She was determined to make the boy pay for humiliating her. She lunged at him and slammed her knee on his chest, keeping him down. Naruto felt a few ribs break and cursed. She then leaned close to him, pinning his arms down with her hands._

" _What do you think now, gaki?" She sneered. Naruto then smirked and lunged his head forward. Thinking that he was trying to headbutt her, she tilted her forehead back, leaving her chin jutting forward. What happened, was something she did not expect as she felt lips covering her own. She was stunned for a few seconds._

 _Naruto tried use her state of paralysis to get his arms free but he still couldn't. Tsunade then regained her senses and in feminine righteous fury, she let go of his arm and drove a fist straight onto his cheek. She was about to land another fist when the body underneath her disappeared and in its place was a log. She turned around to see Naruto spitting out blood but still looking steady on his feet._

 _He wiped the blood from his lips and said "You lose, baa-chan."_

 _Tsunade was about to yell at him to ask him if he was crazy when she realised that in her anger, she had used her whole fist to attack him, losing the bet._

" _Damn you, gaki. You tricked me."_

 _Naruto just grinned "All's fair in love and war. Now pack your shit up and let's get going."_

 _Off to the side, Jiraiya and Shizune had their jaws on their ground. Shizune was wondering how a mere genin could hold his own for even a minute against her master while Jiraiya was envious of how Naruto had gotten to kiss Tsunade before he did._

 _Tsunade was livid. She knew she had lost but her piggy ban… I mean brain was only focused on torturing the blond devil for two reasons; one, for daring to kiss her, and two, for making her lose a bet she was sure she would win. Naruto heard the tell-tale footsteps behind him and smiled softly 'Just as planned'._

 _The puff of smoke that resulted from her punch did nothing to help her temper. When she turned around, her eyes widened. Ten yards away was Naruto with a shadow clone beside him, the shadow clone gathering chakra into the original's palm. The reason for her shock was the ball of spinning, albeit unstable, chakra in his palm and she knew that she could not allow him to hit her with that. As Naruto took off, she slammed her fist onto the ground, creating a fissure which tripped the blond genin, sending him face-planting onto the ground. What she didn't notice, was the knowing smirk on his face._

" _Hmmph, what were you thinking, Jiraiya, teaching a little punk brat like this the Yondaime's jutsu? He can't even keep it stable." Tsunade haughtily asked._

 _Jiraiya was stumped. He knew that something was wrong given the circumstances. Tsunade took his shocked look for embarrassment and laughed. Naruto crawled out of the fissure and yelled "Shut up, old hag! I'm definitely gonna be able to finish this jutsu! And don't think I forgot about our bet. Now you have to come back to Konoha!"_

 _Tsunade froze and cursed herself. She then came up with an offer she knew the young genin would be unable to refuse._

" _How about this then, gaki. I will come back to Konoha with you if you are able to perform a stable rasengan -"_

" _You got it, baa-chan! I'm definitely gonna-"_

" _\- without a shadow clone." This silenced Naruto who then looked down. Tsunade grinned evilly and continued "In the next two weeks, as and when you are able to do that, I will immediately leave with you to go to Konoha." She took the silence as Naruto reconsidering the bet and thought of something to sweeten the deal "and to top it off, I will throw this necklace in."_

 _Shizune opened her mouth to yell but Jiraiya beat her to it. "No, Tsunade, don't do-"._

" _Oh shut up, Jiraiya. Let's see if your fool of an apprentice has confidence in his abilities."_

 _Jiraiya closed his mouth and his face went grim. 'I was planning to save you from being disgraced, Tsunade, but if you want to insult me and my apprentice, then this humiliation will be a well-deserved one.' He thought. He was pissed that she thought so little of Naruto. After all, hadn't he taught the Yondaime Hokage? And Tsunade's apprentice had merely become a maid, cleaning up after her._

 _Naruto's shoulders started shaking and Tsunade was about to ridicule him on crying when faced with a challenge when a sudden laugh caused her to hesitate. Naruto burst out laughing which Jiraiya couldn't help but join in._

 _Tsunade was bewildered. 'Why the hell is he laughing? He should be nervous and unconfident right now… unless… no' Tsunade's face paled as she realised why Jiraiya had told her not to take the bet._

 _Naruto smirked evilly and said "Like I said earlier, pack your shit up and let's get going". He raised his right arm, his palm facing upwards and the familiar ball of chakra formed above his palm._

 **Flashback End**

"…nade-sama. TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Tsunade yelped and shook her head to clear her thoughts, noticing Shizune in front of her. She asked her what was so important that she had to be woken up from her thoughts.

"Haven't you seen the time? It's almost time for your fight with Naruto."

The blonde buxom looked at the clock and realised that she only had 15 minutes to get ready for the fight. She quickly rose and shed her Kage robes. After wrapping her fists with medical tape, she vanished in a shunshin and reappeared at the training ground. Apparently, word had spread about the fight and there was a large audience of mostly shinobi and some civilians who wanted to see the demon brat get pounded into the ground. Looking to the centre of the field, she noticed Naruto's trench coat flaying in the wind as he sat in a meditative position.

"You're early, Tsunade. I guess we can begin the fight then." Naruto spoke with his eyes closed.

In the sidelines, the Rookie Nine were stunned for two reasons; the main one being that Naruto had the balls to challenge the Hokage to a fight, and the second one was the changes that Naruto had undergone during his training.

"What is that baka doing? Does he have a deathwish or something?" Ino exclaimed. However, another part of her was swooning over the blond genin's body and looks. "Ufufufufu! I guess when he's injured and bleeding on the ground, the beautiful blond princess would rescue him and heal him… with her body ufufufu!" She continued with a dazed look and a trickle of blood escaping her nose. This did not go unnoticed by Sakura who clenched her fist and cursed inwardly at the appearance of another competitor for Naruto's love.

"Oi Oi! I know Naruto is strong and all! But does he really think he can beat one of the Sannin?" Kiba voiced out. He too was nervous for his friend as although he could literally smell the power wafting off of Naruto, Tsunade was not one of the Sannin for nothing.

"Well then, Naruto-kun. Let's go over the rules of the fight. We will place some restrictions on each other so that one of us doesn't end up dead. I will not use my **Ninpo Sozo Saisei – Byakugo no Jutsu (Ninja art Creation Rebirth – Strength of a Hundred Technique)** and you cannot use your Kage Bunshin." When Naruto, didn't show any visible response, she smirked and dropped into a defensive stance. "Now let me show you why you shouldn't start fights you know you can't finish."

Naruto leapt to his feet and got into a strange position. His right arm was to his side, his clenched fist facing upwards while the left arm was slightly stretched out in front of him, palm facing upwards. Kakashi stood between the two. "Lesson 1: Taijutsu. **Hajime!** " and he jumped out of the way, just in time as he narrowly missed Tsunade's fist as she launched herself in the direction of Naruto.

As she neared him, Naruto used his outstretched arm to slightly nudge her forearm and her fist soared past his face, his blond hair ruffling from the sheer strength of the punch. With his right arm, which was tucked into his side, he delivered a sharp blow to her abdomen. However, Tsunade was an experienced shinobi and she brought her knee up to block the blow. With her other fist, she attempted to deliver an uppercut straight to his chin but once again was avoided as Naruto pulled his head backwards. With a somersault, Naruto attempted to land his feet on her chin but was blocked again.

As he got back into his stance, Tsunade appeared before him again and launched another fist to his sternum. She was sure that he would not be able to dodge the attack due to its speed and if he blocked it, his arms would definitely be left broken. Once again, he defied her expectations when his right arm came from below and knocked her arm upwards so that it was hurtling towards his face, followed by leaning back and watching as her fist passed mere centimetres above his face. With that, he noticed an opening as she had over extended her fist and immediately capitalised on it. With movements so quick that only experienced shinobi would be able to catch, his left knee rose towards her abdomen, once again being blocked. However, this was what he was expecting and surprising everyone around, his right leg extended, catching her on her neck and sending her flying back. With a handstand, he balanced himself and jumped back on his feet and watched as Tsunade flipped and landed on her feet as well, her hand moving to her neck to heal what was sure to be an incapacitating injury.

Everyone watching the match was shell shocked. Naruto was not only matching Tsunade in Taijutsu, but had actually managed to land a hit on her. "Is that really the dobe from our class?!" Ino was stunned. She didn't expect Naruto to have improved so much. Granted, Tsunade had been underestimating him and was taking it easy as it was a spar. But never in her wildest dreams would she have thought of Tsunade taking a hit from a genin. Beside her, Kiba and the rest were in the same state. Shikamaru had his eyes narrowed as he tried to process how his comrade's strength had improved by leaps and bounds. Jiraiya chuckled, as everyone looked to him for an explanation.

"Naruto never told me who taught him that style. But from what he told me, it's called the _henshin_ (deflection) style. It's a mostly defensive style used against tougher opponents. This style is perfect against people like Tsunade who have hard punches. Instead of using up most of his energy to dodge or block the attacks, he trained to apply slight pressure and deflect the attacks instead."

Tsunade's eyes widened and she thought back to the fight.

 _As her fist neared him, Naruto's left arm nudged her arms so that it missed him by an inch._

 _His arm slightly tipped her arm so that it was flying towards his face. After which, he leaned back._

"Once the opponent is tired out and Naruto has figured his opponent's fighting style, he goes on the offensive through quick counters. Of course, in order to master this style, he had to undergo a strenuous training regiment to improve his reactions and speed. As of now, if you were standing behind him, and raised a kunai to kill him, he would know and immediately turn to battle you."

Although the rest of the audience found it hard to believe, the fact that Jiraiya of the Sannin had said it meant that it had to be true.

Kakashi leapt back into the field, seeing that none of the combatants were making any move.

"Taijutsu match! Shousa, Uzumaki Naruto! Lesson 2: Ninjutsu! **Hajime!"**

With that he once again jumped back.

"You may have gotten a lucky hit on me, gaki. Don't expect it to happen again." Tsunade growled out, not happy at losing to a genin.

Naruto smirked and replied "Well then, Tsunade-chan, show me what you've got."

With that, both of them began running through handseals.

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger. Next chapter will conclude battle between Naruto and Tsunade with an explosive ninjutsu battle. In this story, Naruto will have a harem. Not too many people. I don't like stories where he gets 20 women and has to satisfy them somehow and kisses them one by one. Completely retarded. No, in this story, he will have 5 close relationships, 2 long distance relationships, and 1 sex partner. All will be explained in future chapters.**


End file.
